youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Encanto da Sereia
Versão português Encanto da Sereia, translated Mermaid Charm, is a Brazilian mermaid show posted on the channel Demais, currently in its first season. Plot Cast & Crew Mariana Lewis as Mermaid Mariana Miguel Costa as Miguel Carol Lapport as Fada Fauna Raffaela Esposito as Mermaid Raffa Ana Clara Obelard as Ana Clara Bia Gravina as Bia Marcia Romao as Mamãe Ivan Rios as the Joker Aline Azvedo as Aline Gabriel Felipe as Gabriel Felipe Louise Britto as Fairy Louise Amanda Britto as Fairy Amanda Giulia Gatti as Fairy Giulia Rayssa Bratillieri as Princess Morgana, Princess Ariane Max Lewis as the Magic Mirror Anna Lucia as Anna Lucia Joao Felipe Rondinelli as Burglar Maria Luiza Dorf as Malu Nathália Bazoli as Princess Dona Ivan Rios as Ivan Aline Azevedo as Aline Pietra Decet as the Countess Viviane Leerhsen as Viviane Ygor Manoel as Ygor Fernanda Gall as Fernanda Malu Dorf as Amanda, Fairy, Arendelle Child Marcia Romao as Fairy Spring, Mae Nicole Principe as Fairy of the Sea Amanda Vogel as Amanda Ohanna Lefundes as Ohanna Maria Julia Tatagiba as Tata Duda Sá as Duda Fernanda Gall as Queen Elsa Bia Gravina as Princess Anna Daiany Souza as Belezinha, Mother Carol Lapport as Princess Carol Luciana Soares as Princess Luciana Dayana Prado as Princess Jasmine Maju Tatagiba as Ragy Raphael Brites as Aladdin Davi Moreira as Jafar Yago Chaves as Abdu Matheus Santana as Soldier of Jafar Mika Alves as Mermaid Mika Edu Martins as Edu History Mariana has a silicone tail from The Mertailor, but she has since switched to one of the tails created by her family's tailmaking business, as it's easier to use. Episode List :1. :2. :3. :4. :5. :6. :7. :8. Tata told me Something Strange :9. The Nightmare :10. Ana Clara? :11. The Invitation :12. The Hunter Mermaids :13. The Hunt *Movie 1 :14. :15. A Photo of a Mermaid :16. Punishment :17. The Call :18. Pollution :19. I Go to the Beach :20. :21. :22. :23. :24. :25. Mariana Disappeared :26. It's just Photoshop :27. Sharks * Movie 2 :28. :29. The Mermaid Beach :30. Save the Beach :31. :32. Death Threat :33. Dynamic Duo :34. Saving Sao Conrado :35. Mermaid in Danger :36. They Filmed Me? :37. Let's End It :38. Abducting a Siren :39. Mariana Disappeared :40. The Captivity :41. The Rescue *Movie 3: Saving the Beach :42. Happy Ending :43. Paparazzi :44. Orca Cub :45. Mermaid Truth :46. Let's Cut His Ear Off :47. They Took Gabriel :48. The Goddess of the Sea :49. The Right Thing :50. Saving Gabriel :51. The Mermaid Presa :52. Saving Orca :53. OMG This is Terrible! :54. Magical Necklace *Movie 4: Saving the Orca :55. Using the Mermaid Powers :56. The Fairies :57. The Joker :58. Captain Max :59. Playing in the Water :60. Lieutenant Aline :61. Police Station :62. Gonna Die? :63. Magic :64. Stuck *Movie 5: Mermaid Vs Joker :65. Two Mermaids? :66. Mermaid Raffa :67. Mermaid Raisin? :68. Anna Clara :69. Fake Friend :70. The Invitation :71. Mermaid Beach :72. Using Magic :73. She Goes? :74. Fairy Giulia :75. Clara's Party :76. Zika! :77. Mermaid in the Water :78. Using Mermaid Powers :79. *Movie 6: The Party :80. The Diary :81. Bar Beach :82. Clara :83. Fish Tail :84. All Greek? :85. Sea Demon :86. King of Mermaid Drawings :87. Rayssa :88. Mermaid to the Rescue :89. You do not Believe? :90. Beautiful Mermaid :91. Sea Witch? :92. I Will Talk With My Father! :93. Fairy Fantastica *Movie 7: The Stolen Diary :94. Kadu :95. No Voice :96. I'm Going to Change :97. Karaoke :98. I'll Post! :99. Watching H20 :100. Angel's Voice :101. Singing class? :102. Ice? :103. Moon Effect :104. Out! :105. Come Back Here, Girl! :106. Sea Fairy :107. Mermaid on Youtube? :108. Uproar! :109. What Voice! :110. The Moon :111. Broken Spell :112. Dead Cat? *Movie 8: The Magic Moon :113. Princess Morgana :114. Princess Ariane :115. Princess Orphan? :116. She is Perfect! :117. Anna Clara Mermaid? :118. Clara Uses Powers :119. Chosen Mermaid :120. Princess Mermaid :121. My God! :122. www.meninasereia.com :123. United Mermaids :124. United Princesses :125. A Gift! :126. Morgana - Anna Clara :127. Mermaid Girl *Special: Princesses :128. Mermaid Photo :129. A Princess in My House :130. The Little Mermaid :131. Malu :132. Royal and Majestic :133. Mermaids in the Pool :134. Assault :135. My Crown! :136. No Powers :137. Potion :138. Magic Pearl :139. Thirst! :140. Vanished :141. Merman :142. More Lobster! *Special: Merman :143. Princess Dona :144. Mermaid Vision :145. Special Powers :146. Fairy Mermaid :147. Princess's Voice :148. Countess :149. Ivan *Special: Princesses Part 2 :150. Mermaid Blood :151. Spell Mouth :152. Depths :153. Fairy Aesthetics :154. Horror :155. Crab :156. Saving Merman :157. Merman Tail :158. Magic necklace :159. GPS Necklace :160. Around Princess Morgana :161. Mirror Mirror :162. Proof :163. She Fainted! :164. No Doctor! :165. The Doctor :166. Bubonic Plague :167. Blood Test! :168. Biohazard :169. Wet Cloths :170. Quarantine :171. Duty :172. I turned into a Merman :173. They are Fine *Special: Princesses Part 3 *Special: A Rainy Day :174. Viviane :175. Magic Necklace :176. Merman Mirim :177. I Want to be a Mermaid! *Special: Viviane's Adventure :178. Sea Witch :179. Merman Mirim :180. Little Secrets :181. Totally Crazy :182. Pizza Delivery :183. Be Nice :184. Invitation :185. Halloween! :186. The Witch Attack :187. Saving Mermaids *Special: The Sea Witch :188. Turning Mermaid, Part 1 :189. Turning Mermaid, Part 2 :190. Turning Mermaid, Part 3 :191. Turning Mermaid, Part 4 *Special: Turning Mermaid :192. Dancer :193. Little Party? :194. Mystery :195. Anna Clara :196. Rays :197. Look! :198. Mermaid Ohana *Special: Pajama Party :199. The Search :200. Fairy Nicole :201. Nikki :202. Dream of Mermaid *Special: The Search :203. Queen Elsa :204. Gifts :205. Mermaid Raffa :206. Arendelle :207. Gifts :208. Magic :209. Disguise :210. True Love :211. Let It Go :212. Mermaid Cupid :213. Princesses *Special: Queen Elsa :214. Jasmine :215. Ja'Far :216. Zalim :217. Fairy Nicole :218. The Invader :219. Aladdin :220. Master :221. The Letter :222. Crisis :223. Merman Jafar? :224. Raffa's Powers :225. Magic Carpet :226. I'm a Mermaid *Special: Princess Jasmine :227: Mermaid Mika : 228. Mermaid in love : 229. Full Moon : 230. Mermaid Kiss : 231. Your Merman : 232. Hogwarts : 233. Locked See Also Facebook Twitter Instagram Category:Encanto da Sereia Category:Show Category:Non-English Shows Category:Silicone Tails Category:Ever-Changing Theme Category:I Just Wanna Be Category:Original Theme Song Category:2015 Shows